


To Speak

by nonbinary



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinary/pseuds/nonbinary
Summary: An encounter takes place between Mycroft and Lestrade.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	To Speak

"You may stop searching, Inspector. We are alone." 

His undertone leaves a trace of something forcing its way to the surface, eagerly waiting to be seen by a keen eye. Searching for someone willing enough to pay attention and look.

So Lestrade looks, then looks again, understanding. 

"Yes," he finally responds, recognizing the statement for what it is: A plea for reciprocity as well as a show of fondness. A desperate yell: _See me._

For once, the man's face is devoid of barriers. At some point, the glaciers in his eyes melted to give way to a warm summer sea, where sentiment washes the shore like waves. Before Lestrade can conjure up any other words, he understands it again, this time within himself.

_Oh..._

_How lovely._

Cut glasses of liquid amber find a way into their hands, whispering to their drinkers subtle notes of possibility, promising an ease to speak words unspoken. 

Slowly but surely it takes its effect, warming them as much as the cackling fire has been, perhaps more. 

The table between them serves as an island; a parley is taking place between shy hands. Brushes of exploration recur until the most daring rises to the challenge, first giving a tentative touch, then firmly holding the other's hand with as much certainty as a sailor, digging out his treasure after the shovel hits wood. 

Comparable feeling of accomplishment, too.

X marks the spot. Two sure strikes: Warmth, reciprocity.

If looks are shared across their linked hands, decisions taken without a single word whispered, that is for them to know, ponder, smile about, secure in the certainty that they've struck gold. 

Future possibilities bloom, taking the place of past doubts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very sure what this is.  
> I wrote it a while ago and just stumbled upon it again and decided to post it without thinking about it too much. You could say this was an exercise in the overuse of imagery and I enjoyed thinking about piratey words and things while making it. That, or I was just feeling unnecessarily poetic that day.  
> Thank you for reading this, even if all you got from it was a vague sense of amusement at whatever metaphor I tried implementing. If you have any suggestions (or corrections for a horrible mistake I've made), I'd love to hear them.  
> Good day!


End file.
